You're Mine Tetsuya !
by astia morichan
Summary: Kuroko tahu Ucapan Akashi itu mutlak. Tapi Ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Akashi yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke SMA Rakuzan dan meninggalkan Seirin. Lalu keadaan dimana Akashi menciumnya sepihak. Hey! Kuroko itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya. AkaKuro Yaoi
1. Absolut

**You're Mine Tetsuya !**

 **All Chara Kuroko no Basuke Belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Waning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll**

 **Kuroko tahu Ucapan Akashi itu mutlak. Tapi Ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Akashi yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke SMA Rakuzan dan meninggalkan Seirin. Lalu keadaan dimana Akashi menciumnya sepihak. Hey! Kuroko itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **EnJOY!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

Pemuda bersurai biru itu- kini tengah asyik menonton pertandingan basket bersama teman-temannya di Seirin. Sebut saja, Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini tengah fokus menonton pertandingan antara Kaijo dan Yosen. Bahkan Tetsuya sampai tidak menyadari, jika pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik heterecome yang mengintimidasi dirinya tengah berdiri di samping Tetsuya. Jika saja Kagami tidak menyikut lengannya, sudah di pastikanTetsuya tidak akan menoleh sekali pun.

"Tetsuya." Suara baritone yang dingin menyapa pendengaran Tetsuya. Membuat sang pemilik surai biru langit itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika saja, udara terasa sangat menipis. Tetsuya sulit untuk bernafas, dan mata bermanik aquamarine itu membulat ketika menatap Akashi Seijuurou- Sang kapten dari Rakuzan berdiri di sampingnya.

"E-eh, A-akashi-kun. Do-domo." Suara Tetsuya tercekat ketika menatap Seijuurou. Sudah tiga bulan sejak pertandingan Seirin dan Rakuzan, Kuroko tidak melihatnya lagi.

"Ikut aku." Ucapannya terdengar mutlak bagi Tetsuya. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Seijuurou berbalik, mengisyaratkan agar Tetsuyamengikutinya. Sementara Tetsuya masih diam di tempat mencerna apa yang di katakan Seijuurou. Untuk apa Seijuurou memanggilnya?

"Kuroko tak akan ikut denganmu." Suara Kagami memecah keheningan di sekitar mereka. Membuat sang Kapten dari Rakuzan itu kembali menoleh dan menatap Kagami dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Tetsuya, cepatlah."

Suara dingin dari Seijuurou, membuat Tetsuya kembali sadar. Ia tahu perkataan pemuda itu tidak bisa di tolak. Tentu saja, perkataan Akashi Seijuurou itu ABSOLUT! Tetsuya tidak ingin ada perkelahian antara Kagami dan Seijuurou. Jadi ia mulai berdiri dan menatap teman setimnya di Seirin yang sejak tadi diam melihat interaksi antara Tetsuya dan Sang Kapten Rakuzan.

"Kuroko, kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya."

"Aku tak akan lama Kagami-kun." Tetsuya tersenyum pelan, setelah itu Ia mulai berbalik dan mengikuti Seijuurou yang berjalan di depannya.

 **oOo**

Kini mereka berada di belakang stadium olahraga. Tetsuya masih saja terdiam dan menatap heran Seijuurou yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tetsuya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Seijuurou yang ada di depannya. Sementara Seijuurou hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya- ah bukan- pemuda bersurai crimson itu menyeringai sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat Tetsuya dengan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, sehingga Ia menabrak tembok, dan Seijuurou sudah memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya dengan lengannya. Tatapan mata Seijuurou begitu mengintimidasi, seakan menguliti tubuh pemuda bersurai biru itu hidup-hidup.

"Masuklah ke SMA Rakuzan. Pindah ke Kyoto bersamaku."

"E-eh?" Tetsuya semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Seijuurou. Rakuzan? Itu tidak mungkin! Ia sudah nyaman berada di Seirin dan juga teman-temannya.

"Aku bilang pindah ke Rakuzan, apa kau tuli ?" suara dingin dari Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya menatapnya. Tatapan Seijuurou seakan menghipnotisnya untuk mengangguk dengan cepat. Tapi Tetsuya masih ingat dengan teman-temannya. Ia tak akan dengan mudah menuruti perkataan Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak mau Akashi-kun." Rahang Seijuurou mengeras ketika mendengar penolakan dari Tetsuya. Tangannya, kini bergerak untuk mencengkram dagu Tetsuya agar tatapan pemuda itu tetap fokus ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu? Perkataanku itu mutlak. Aku tak menerima penolakan. " Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tetsuya. Sehingga Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas tak berarturan milik Tetsuya yang menggelitik wajahnya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Seirin. Sekarang kita sudah berjalan masing-masing, dan aku bukan lagi bagian dari tim yang di pimpin olehmu." Tetsuya mengucapkan itu dengan lancar, walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat dari seharusnya. Ia benar-benar tak suka perasaan aneh yang menggelitik ini jika dekat dengan Seijuurou. Apalagi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini, sehinga Tetsuya bisa mencium wangi citrus bercampur mint milik Seijuurou dari dekat.

Seijuurou terdiam ketika kembali mendengar penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Seringaian menakutkan, kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat Tetsuya bergidik ngeri menatap Seijuurou yang seperti ini. Perasaan ini. Ia benar-benar mengenalnya. Orang yang di depannya lagi bukan lagi Seijuurou yang Ia kenal dengan baik. Pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya ada bagian gelap dari diri Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa kau menyukai cara kasar agar kau menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan?" Suara baritone itu terdengar mengancam di telinga Tetsuya. "Aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu detik ini juga jika kau tidak menurutiku."

TubuhTetsuya menegang ketika mendengarnya. Ia tak suka dengan Seijuurou yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia takut dengan pemuda itu. Dengan tangan gemetarnya, Tetsuya mencoba mendorong tubuh Seijuurou agar menjauh dan melepaskan kungkungannya. Tapi nihil, usaha itu sia-sia. Sang kapten Rakuzan bahkan tak bergeming dari posisinya sejak awal.

"A-akashi-kun, lepaskan aku." Seijuurou kembali menyeringai mendengar permintaan Tetsuya. Kini Ia semakin menunduk, agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan Tetsuya. Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya, dan dalam hitungan detik ini semua terjadi.

 **Cup**

Akashi Seijuuro mengecup pelan bibir Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini membelalakan manik aquamarine miliknya yang masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Tubuh Tetsuya menegang, ketika Seijuurou menarik tubuhnya sehingga pemuda bersurai merah itu memeluknya tanpa melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya yang membuat Tetsuya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seolah terkena hipnotis, Tetsuya hanya diam dan menatap Seijuurou yang kini sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Tetsuya.

"Turuti perintahku Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou, seakan menyadarkanTetsuya yang masih kaget dengan apa yang kapten Rakuzan lakukan padanya. Wajah Tetsuya memerah sempurna, ketika menyadari Seijuurou masih memeluknya dengan erat. Ah- ini salah!

"K-kau gila A-akashi-kun." dengan terbata dan kegugupan yang melanda dirinya. Tetsuya mencoba mendorong tubuh Seijuurou dengan kekuatan lengannya. Well, dan usahanya berhasil. Seijuurou terdorong beberapa senti, sehingga Ia terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

"Cih," Seijuurou mendecih tak suka, kemudian Ia menarik Tetsuya kembali, sehingga pemuda bermanik aquamarine itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tak bisa menolakku Tetsuya. Jika kau kembali menolakku, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya nanti." Ucap Seijuurou dengan nada datar dan mengintimidasi miliknya. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Tetsuya yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya yang tak merespon untuk segera mendorong tubuh Seijuurou dan segera berlari kabur menjauh. Sungguh, Tetsuya ingin segera pergi menjauh dan tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Seijuurou yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

"Jika kau jawab ya, maka aku akan melepaskanmu. Jika kau kembali menolakku, kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Tetsuya kembali sadar, dengan sisa usahanya untuk menolak apa yang di inginkan Seijuurou. Tetsuya kembali mendorong tubuh Seijuurou, dan menatap pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Aku tak akan pernah menurutimu lagi Akashi-kun." danTetsuya berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Seijuurou, lalu segera pergi menjauh dari pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan jantung yang kini berdetak tak normal.

"Kau akan menyesal ."

 **To be Continued ^^**

 _ **Hehe, saya baru disini, dan mencoba membuat FF AkaKuro. Salam kenal minna-san ^^**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 **Sign**

 **Astia Morichan ^^**


	2. Confused

**You're Mine Tetsuya !**

 **All Chara Kuroko no Basuke Belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Waning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll**

 **a/n: Mungkin rating akan berubah-ubah sesuai dengan imajinasi tingkat tinggi saya**

 **Kuroko tahu Ucapan Akashi itu mutlak. Tapi Ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Akashi yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke SMA Rakuzan dan meninggalkan Seirin. Lalu keadaan dimana Akashi menciumnya sepihak. Hey! Kuroko itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **EnJOY!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

Saat ini Kuroko Tetsuya masih berdiri dengan tubuh kakunya, setelah Akashi Seijuurou meninggalkannya sendiri. Perasaan bingung itu menghantarkannya. Ia tak mengerti! Sungguh! Kuroko masih bingung dengan permintaan Akashi.

' _Mungkinkah Akashi berniat balas dendam karena kekalahannya dengan Seirin tiga bulan lalu? '_

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis segala pemikirin negatif tentang Seijuurou. Lalu tangannya bergerak menuju bibirnya. Menyentuhnya perlahan, sambil mengingat kejadian yang menimpa bibirnya. Oh- bibir Tetsuya sudah tidak suci lagi !

' _Akashi sialan! Seenaknya menciumku!'_ dan Tetsuya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, karena Ia harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya di curi oleh Seijuurou. Demi nigou yang Tetsuya cintai!Tetsuya itu pria! Dan Seijuurou juga pria. Mereka sama-sama pria! Hell! Tetsuya itu normal! Masih menyukai perempuan! Mungkinkah?

"Arghttt,, tentu saja aku normal." Tetsuya mengacak surai birunya. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya. Ia bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya. Benarkah Ia normal? Jika Ia memang normal, seharusnya Ia bisa menolak dan mendorong tubuh Seijuurou. Lalu menendangnya sampai ke negeri antah berantah karena berani menodai kesucian bibirnya! Bukannya terdiam kaku, sambil menikmati sentuhan bibir dari sang _emperor!_

"Kuroko?" Suara baritone milik Kagami, membuyarkan pikirannya. Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah Kagami yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang di lakukan Akashi padamu?" Pertanyaan Kagami, kembali membuat manik aquamarine milik Tetsuya membulat. Tak lupa rona merah juga menghiasi wajahnya.

"T-tidak ada Kagami-kun. Kami hanya mengobrol." Tetsuya berucap sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha mengatur emosi pada wajahnya agar tetap terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Benarkah?" Kagami bertanya penuh selidik. Ia merasa ragu akan jawaban dari Tetsuya.

"Ya, jadi apa pertandingannya sudah selesai?" Tetsuya bertanya setelah jaraknya dan Kagami sudah dekat.

"Baru selesai. Mereka menyuruhku menjemputmu untuk segera pulang."

"Baiklah, ayo Kagami-kun." Tetsuya pun berjalan mendahului Kagami yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kepalanya masih berat untuk mengingat semua kejadiannya dengan Seijuurou. Tapi sialnya, bayangan Seijuurou tak pernah hilang dari benaknya!

 **oOo**

Akhirnya Tetsuya dan Kagami sudah keluar dari stadium. Semua anggota dari Seirin menunggu mereka dengan wajah bosan. Bahkan Furihata memperlihatkan wajah bosannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Hyuuga Junpei memperlihatkan raut kesalnya. Sudah jelas, kapten Seirin itu tidak suka menunggu.

"Gomen Senpai. Ini salahku." Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya. Ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya, setelah Seijuurou meninggalkannya, Tetsuya harusnya ikut pergi juga menghampiri teman-temannya. Bukannya merenungkan masalah orientasi sexnya.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja. Besok kita harus berlatih lagi." Kiyoshi tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya. Lalu Ia mengacak surai biru Tetsuya, danmelangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari stadium. Diikuti oleh yang lain. Sementara Tetsuya masih terdiam di tempat. Manik aquamarinenya terpaku pada sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan dengan wajah arogannya, melewati para anggota Seirin. Bahkan Hyuuga sampai mengumpat, karena ketidaksopanan Seijuurou. Riko pun kini sudah di tahan oleh Furihata agar tidak memukul sang Kapten Rakuzan itu.

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang, napasnya memburu tak karuan ketika Seijuurou semakin mendekat padanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Sungguh, Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti!

 **Tapp**

Langkah Seijuurou semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Bahkan Tetsuya bisa merasakan wangi mint milik Seijuurou, dan juga nafas hangat nan teratur milik Seijuurou menerpa wajahnya.

"Tetsuya aku menunggu jawabanmu besok. Aku harap kau tidak menolakku." Seijuurou berbisik pelan di telinganya. Membuat Tetsuya tersentak dari pikirannya, dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Seijuurou menjauh.

"Menjauh dari Kuroko, Akashi." Kagami mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Menarik tangan pemuda bersurai biru itu, mencoba menjauhkannya dengan Seijuurou.

"Hm, besok aku akan menjemputmu Tetsuya. Aku sudah bosan berada di Kyoto." Dengan nada arogannya, Seijuurou pergi menjauh meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terdiam mencoba mencerna semuanya.

"Kuroko apa hubunganmu dengan si Akashi itu?" Suara Aida Riko membuat Tetsuya menoleh kepada sang pelatih, yang di balas dengan gelengan pelan darinya. Entahlah, Tetsuya juga masih tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan Seijuurou. Mereka hanya sebatas rekan satu tim dulu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin mereka sedang melakukan reuni." Kiyoshi kembali bersuara, membuat Riko memutar bola matanya. Ayolah! Tak ada reuni semacam itu!

"Hah, baiklah. Mungkin lebih baik kita segera pulang." Riko hanya tak ingin membuatnya semakin rumit.

"Ha'i." Semua bersorak senang. Sementara Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lesu. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang, dan mencoba berpikir dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Ayo pulang Kuroko." Kagami menarik Tetsuya, sehingga pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah sejajar dengannya. Lengan Kagami pun melingkari bahunya. Membuat Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam, dan mengikuti langkah Kagami.

"Ya, Kagami-kun."

 **oOo**

Kuroko Tetsuya merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang favoritnya. Setelah sampai di rumah, Tetsuya segera ke kamar tanpa mendengarkan ajakan Ibunya untuk makan malam. Sungguh, Tetsuya sangat lelah. Apalagi jika Ia harus memikirkan kejadian dimana Seijuurou menciumnya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang orientasi sex nya. Apakah Ia benar-benar menyimpang? Demi Kami-sama ! Tetsuya masih ingin menjadi pria yang normal! Mungkin memang benar jika Ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Ketika Momoi-san memeluknya saja, Tetsuya tidak merasakan hal apapun! Tapi berbeda ketika ia bersama Seijuurou. Sangat berbeda! Dia berdebar. Perasaan hangat mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Seijuurou dekat dengannya. Ia masih ingat tentang pertemuan awalnya dengan Seijuurou. Pemuda itu yang mengetahui bakatnya. Seijuurou juga yang memberikan pencerahan padanya. Tapi semua itu seakan pudar ketika Seijuurou berubah. Seijuurou yang hangat seakan berjalan menuju kegelapan.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menggumamkan nama Seijuurou pelan. Entahlah, Ia merindukan sosok Seijuurou yang hangat seperti dulu. Bukan sosok Seijuurou yang sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Tetsuya akui ia memang menyukai Seijuurou sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Saat Tetsuya berada di tim ke tiga, ia selalu memperhatikan Seijuurou yang bermain di tim pertama. Tetsuya tertarik padanya. Tapi itu dulu. Tentu saja, Tetsuya itu kan normal! Ia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang Gay hanya karena Seijuurou menciumnya seperti itu.

"Aku normal. Tentu saja." dan Tetsuya segera mengambil bantal, lalu menutup wajahnya. Berharap Ia akan segera tertidur. Melupakan Seijuurou, dan semua masalah yang akan menunggunya di hari esok.

 **oOo**

Cahanya matahari sudah mulai terlihat menembus sela-sela jendela di kamar bernuansa biru milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Semua orang sudah bangun, berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu yang masih asyik menggelung tubuhnya di kasur dan menjelajahi alam bawah sadarnya. Bahkan silaunya cahaya sang mentari nampak tidak menganggu ketenangan tidurnya.

"Tetsu-kun, kau tak akan sekolah? Ini sudah jam enam! Cepat bangun!" Teriakan dari Sang Ibu, membuat Tetsuya yang masih nyaman berada di alam mimpi membuatnya tersentak. Dengan refleks Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Mencoba merendam teriakan sang Ibu yang mengganggu pendengaran di pagi hari.

"Tetsuya! Cepat bangun!" Sang Ibu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Tetsuya. Sehingga hawa dingin di pagi hari, menyentuh kulit pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kau akan telat Tetsu-kun! Mandilah!" Sang Ibu menarik tangannya, sehingga membuat Tetsuya yang masih menutup matanya terduduk dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh, Ia masih ingin bergelung di ranjangnya.

"Wakkatta, Okaa-san. Aku bangun." Tetsuya mengucek matanya pelan, sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Bagus, bergegaslah, okaa-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Oh-ya, temanmu menunggumu di bawah." Suara dari Sang Ibu, membuat Tetsuya sadar seratus persen dari alam bawah sadarnya. Teman? Siapa? Setahu Tetsuya temannya di SMA Seirin tidak tahu rumahnya. Kecuali temannya di SMP Teiko. Kiseki no Sedai, hanya mereka yang tahu. Lalu siapa yang datang? Apakah Kise-kun? Atau Aomine-kun?

"Si-siapa Okaa-san?"

"Sudahlah, kau harus mandi dengan cepat. Kau tak mau kan temanmu menunggu dengan lama? Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri Tetsu-kun." Sang Ibu melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. Sementara Tetsuya hanya menghela napas pasrah, lelah untuk berspekulasi siapa yang datang ke rumah di pagi hari. Dengan malas, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamarnya. Bersiap untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya Tetsuya sudah selesai bersiap. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam Seirin dengan rapi. Membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat imut. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya, dan bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Okaa-san, Siapa yang datang?" Tetsuya bertanya setelah turun ke ruang makan, di mana sang Okaa-san tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tetsuya." Suara baritone dingin yang Ia kenal, membuat tubuh Tetsuya menegang seketika. Matanya membulat, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Sosok Akashi Seijuurou duduk dengan tenang, sambil menikmati teh buatan Ibunya. Seijuurou meletakan gelasnya, lalu menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya. Seakan mengatakan.

' _Jadi apa jawabanmu Tetsuya?'_

 **Glek**

Tetsuya menelan salivanya dalam. Suaranya seakan tercekat, hanya untuk menyapa Seijuurou saja.

"O-ohayou Akashi-kun." Akhirnya suara Tetsuya lepas. Berhasil menyapa Seijuurou, yang tengah tersenyum-ah bukan. Seijuurou menyeringai padanya. Tetsuya bukan takut pada Seijuurou. Sungguh, Ia sama sekali tidak takut. Hanya saja, Ia belum siap. Ia takut untuk menerima kenyataan saja.

"Ne, Tetsu-kun. Kau lama sekali. Sei-kun mungkin sudah lelah menunggumu dari tadi." Sang Ibu kini berjalan ke arahnya, sambil membawa semangkok pancake kesukaannya.

Dengan gugup, Kuroko mencoba duduk di seberang Seijuurou yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat. Sungguh, paginya sangat tidak mengenakan jika di pandang seperti itu! Pandangan Seijuurou seakan mengajaknya untuk bertengkar. Jujur saja Tetsuya kesal! Kenapa Ia malah terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah di depan Seijuurou? Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya!

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Akashi-kun." Mencoba berbicara dengan nada datar, dan bersikap seperti biasa. Tetsuya mulai mengambil sendok, dan melahap pancake kesukaannya.

"Tak apa Tetsuya. Lagi pula, aku akan mengantarmu hari ini."

"Eh?" Manik aquamarine itu melotot menatap Seijuurou horor. Seakan meminta penjelasan. Untuk apa Seijuurou mengantarnya? Bukankah Seijuurou juga harus sekolah? Ke Rakuzan? Bukannya membuang waktu berharganya untuk mengantarnya ke Seirin. Apa Tetsuya harus mengingatkan Seijuurou, jika pemuda bersurai crimson itu tinggal di Kyoto?

"Hn, aku akan mengantarmu Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun, baik sekali. Hora, kalian makanlah dengan cepat. Nanti bisa telat jika terlalu lama." Suara lembut Ibu Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya tidak bisa kembali mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya untuk bertanya pada Seijuurou. Jadi Ia lebih memilih makan, menghabiskan sarapannya bersama Seijuurou yang duduk di sebrangnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat tenang. Sangat tenang. Tetsuya yakin, Seijuurou pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu yang jauh dari pemikirannya. Pemuda itu jenius, terlampau jenius sampai Tetsuya tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang Seijuurou pikirkan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya Tetsuya selesai dengan sarapannya. Ia lalu berdiri, diikuti dengan Seijuurou yang berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Ibunya.

"Okaa-san, aku pergi. Ittekimasu."

"Hn, Obaa-san. Terimakasih atas sarapannya. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kami pergi." Seijuurou tersenyum tulus, sebelum Ia membungkukan badannya ke arah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Itterasai. Jangan ngebut yah Sei-kun." Ibu Kuroko mengantarkan kepergian mereka sampai depan.

Akashi naik ke mobil civic berwarna hitam miliknya. Sementara Tetsuya mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Sejak kapan Seijuurou mengendarai mobil? Bukankah selalu ada supirnya yang selalu mengantarnya setiap saat?

"Cepatlah Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya dengan cepat naik di samping kemudi. Ia duduk di samping Seijuurou yang mulai menstater mobilnya. Mobil civic keluaran baru itu melesat cepat. Meninggalkan rumah Tetsuya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Seijuurou mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Tak ada percakapan. Hening. Tetsuya bahkan terdiam. Ia hanya mengikuti alur yang sudah Seijuurou buat. Tapi sungguh Ia sangat penasaran, dengan apa yang Seijuurou lakukan.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa ke rumahku?" Tetsuya bertanya, sambil melirikkan sedikit matanya. Hanya melihat Seijuurou lewat ekor matanya saja.

"Hanya menjemputmu."

"Bukankah Akashi-kun juga harus sekolah? Jarak Seirin dan Rakuzan kan cukup jauh. Kau di Kyoto, Akashi-kun."

"Kau akan tahu nanti Tetsuya, dan bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang mengemudi." suara dingin Seijuurou seakaan membanting Tetsuya. Ayolah, Kenapa Seijuurou harus berbicara kejam seperti itu? Padahal Tetsuya hanya bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan bicara lagi." Tetsuya memutuskan untuk diam sampai di tujuan.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit, untuk sampai ke SMA Seirin. Semua murid di Seirin menatap Seijuurou yang turun dari mobil civic itu dengan diikuti oleh Kuroko, mereka menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan memuja. Terutama para gadis yang menatap Seijuurou penuh damba. Seijuurou bagaikan Dewa Zeus yang turun dari langit di mata para gadis itu.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou membalikkan badannya, sehingga Ia kini berhadapan dengan Tetsuya yang masih terdiam sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Seijuurou bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Seijuurou langsung pergi setelah mengantarnya?

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Tetsuya?" Seijuurou berbisik di telinganya. Membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya sedikit merinding ketika napas hangat Seijuurou menerpa lehernya.

"Apa?" Tetsuya bertanya datar. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, dengan wajah poker face alami miliknya.

"Pindah ke Rakuzan. Apa jawabanmu?" Seijuurou semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi leher Tetsuya. Sehingga pemuda bersurai crimson itu dapat mencium wangi vanilla yang menerpa penciumannya. Wangi Tetsuya sungguh menggoda imannya!

Tetsuya terdiam, dan tubuhnya semakin sulit di gerakan. Sungguh, ia ingin mendorong tubuh Seijuurou menjauh darinya. Tapi nihil! Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia bagaikan terkena jurus emperor eyes milik Seijuurou! Tetsuya tahu Ia dan Seijuurou sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan para gadis kini sudah berteriak histeris, beberapa diantaranya mungkin ada yang mimisan melihat adegan yang sudah mereka tunggu.

"Aku tidak mau." Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Tetsuya mencoba mendorong tubuh Seijuurou. Tapi tetap saja nihil! Tubuh itu tak bergerak. Jika seperti ini, Tetsuya benar-benar merutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang mungil sehingga tak bisa melawanSeijuurou.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Tangan Seijuurou kini menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan, sehingga membuat Tetsuya terpaksa menahan napasnya, ketika Seijuurou semakin membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"A-akashi-kun menyingkirlah."

"Kau tahu Tetsuya? Perintahku itu absolut, dan jika memang kau tak mau pindah ke Rakuzan. Maka aku akan pindah ke Seirin hari ini." dan Ucapan dari Akashi Seijuurou- sang kapten dari Rakuzan membuat aquamarine sapphire milik Tetsuya membulat tak percaya. Bayangkan saja! Kapten dari Rakuzan, anak dari pengusaha kaya di Jepang, makhluk paling tersempurna pindah ke SMA Seirin, yang merupakan SMA baru!

"Kau pasti bercanda Akashi-kun."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda Tetsuya." Seijuurou semakin memadang Tetsuya dengan intens. Tetsuya yang menyadari tatapan dari Seijuurou, meneguk salivanya gugup. Seijuurou tidak bohong padanya! Ia serius pindah ke Seirin! Dan sepertinya masalah ini terus menimpa Kuroko Tetsuya mulai sekarang!

 **To Be Continued ^^**

 **Saya hanya editing sekenanya. Jadi harap maklum. Wkwk sibuk sih. Lagi maraton ngasah otak dan pikiran buat nulis chapther event buat lovely phantom. Wkwk karena incubus hanya sebagai oneshot, maka saya buat lagi yang chapther. Prince of the Dark Seijuurou wkwk**

 **So, Mind To Vomen?**

 **Astia morichan**


	3. Seijuurou

**You're Mine Tetsuya !**

 **M for saved**

 **All Chara Kuroko no Basuke Belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Waning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll**

 **a/n: Mungkin rating akan berubah-ubah sesuai dengan imajinasi tingkat tinggi saya. Ganti rate, buat aman ._.v bayangin aja ini sebelum vorpal swords di bentuk.**

 **Kuroko tahu Ucapan Akashi itu mutlak. Tapi Ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Akashi yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke SMA Rakuzan dan meninggalkan Seirin. Lalu keadaan dimana Akashi menciumnya sepihak. Hey! Kuroko itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **EnJOY!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **oOo**

Manik aquamarine itu membulat tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari pemuda pemilik manik heterecome yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi kini tampak kaget.

"A-apa?" Dengan tergagap pemuda bersurai biru itu- Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya lagi. Menatap bingung Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang masih memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya dengan lengannya. Punggung Tetsuya sudah menabrak tepian mobil milik Seijuurou. Semua orang yang ada di sana bahkan banyak yang menatap mereka. Terutama kaum hawa, yang tak hentinya menatap ketampanan dari Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang Kapten dari Rakuzan datang ke SMA Seirin itu adalah hal yang langka bukan?

"Aku akan pindah ke Seirin. Hari ini juga." Seijuurou memamerkan senyumannya- ah bukan seringaian yang selalu di tunjukan pada Tetsuya, sebelum pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu berbisik pelan di telinganya. Bahkan Tetsuya harus menahan napasnya, ketika hembusaan napas hangat Seijuurou menerpa lehernya. Jantungnya benar-benar sudah berdetak tak karuan sekarang, ia ingin lari sekarang, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, ketika Seijuurou semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Tetsuya menelan salivanya gugup. Dengan perlahan Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk menatap Seijuurou yang masih menatapnya intens. Manik _aquamarine_ terhipnotis dengan manik _heterocome_ milik Seijuurou Apa yang ada di kepalanya, seakan hilang seketika saat menatap mata Seijuurou yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jadi Tetsuya, ayo kita masuk ke kelas." Seijuurou masih tersenyum, menatap Tetsuya yang masih terdiam.

"T-tunggu Akashi-kun. Apa kau benar-benar serius?" Tetsuya kembali bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya, kesadaran pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah kembali.

"Hn, aku serius Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau harus pindah ke sini?" Tetsuya dapat melihat Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyumnya. Seijuurou mendekatkan wajah, hingga jarak antara mereka semakin menipis. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Seijuurou, sekarang berbaur dengan aroma vanilla milik Tetsuya. Entahlah, Tetsuya bahkan menghirup aroma itu dengan cepat. Apalagi aroma tubuh dari Seijuurou yang memabukkan.

"Aku menginginkan Tetsuya," Alis Tetsuya mengernyit heran, mendengar ucapan dari Seijuurou. Apa pendengarannya sekarang sedang bermasalah? Akashi Seijuurou menginginkannya? Hey! Itu tidak masuk akal kan? Tolong katakan pada Tetsuya kalau ia hanya salah dengar.

"Kau gila Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou tajam. Mencoba mencari tahu, bahwa sang pemilik manik _heterocome_ yang ada di hadapannya ini tengah berbohong.

"Ya, aku gila karna menginginkan Tetsuya." Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Seijuurou, agar menjauh. Dan dia berhasil. Tubuh Seijuurou terdorong beberapa senti. Kuroko menarik napasnya pelan, sebelum menatap kembali Seijuurou yang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Akashi-kun, kau benar-benar gila. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keinginanmu itu. Jangan main-main Akashi-kun. Jika ayahmu tahu kau pindah ke sekolahku, kau akan di hukum. Kau harus pergi Akashi-kun. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kau harus tetap sekolah di Rakuzan, dan kembali ke Kyoto." Baru kali ini Tetsuya berbicara panjang lebar pada Seijuurou. Sungguh, Tetsuya hanya ingin menyadarkan keinginan aneh dari Seijuurou. Tetsuya tidak bisa menjamin, jika ayah dari Seijuurou tahu bahwa anaknya pindah ke SMA baru seperti Seirin. Ayah Seijuurou itu kejam. Tetsuya hanya tidak ingin Seijuurou di hukum oleh ayahnya. Ketika Seijuurou kalah dalam pertandingan _winter cup_ saja, Ayahnya menghukumnya dan memarahinya dengan hukum mutlak dari keluarga Akashi. Tentu saja, keluarga Akashi selalu menang. Tidak ada kata _'kalah'_ dalam kamus mereka.

"Tidak sebelum kau menuruti keinginanku, Tetsuya." Dan alis Tetsuya mengernyit heran. Kenapa sekarang Ia harus menuruti Akashi?

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak akan menuruti semua keinginan gila mu itu. Lebih baik kau segera pergi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap di Seirin. Bagaimana menurutmu Tetsuya?" Tetsuya menghela napas pelan. Ia lelah, tidak ingin menggubris keinginan Seijuurou. Lagi pula kenapa ia harus menjadi milik pemuda itu? Seijuurou bukan Gay kan? Lagi pula Tetsuya masih menyukai perempuan, walaupun itu patut untuk di pertanyakan.

"Baik, aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu Akashi-kun. Dan sekarang kau bisa pergi." Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Seijuurou, sehingga tubuh pemuda berambut _crimson_ itu menjauh beberapa senti darinya.

"Keputusan yang tepat, Tetsuya." Dan Seijuurou kembali memamerkan senyum mengerikan miliknya. Membuat Tetsuya sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Sepertinya keputusan menerima tawaran dari Akashi itu adalah hal yang buruk.

' _ **Kau masuk dalam perangkapku Tetsuya.'**_

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Suara berat milik Kagami Taiga membuat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou menoleh ke arahnya. Tetsuya yang melihat Kagami bagaikan dewa penyelamat itu tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Seijuurou mendecih tak suka ketika pemuda jangkung itu mendekat ke arah mereka. "Akashi kenapa kau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Seijuurou menatap tajam Kagami. Sementara Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Seijuurou sehingga pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah berada di samping Kagami, seakan meminta pertolongan darinya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu lagi, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mengacak surai biru itu pelan, sebelum berbalik masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobil miliknya menjauh dari Tetsuya yang sekarang menatap mobil Seijuurou dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Akashi, Kuroko?" Kagami bertanya, ketika melihat mobil Seijuurou sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Menatap Tetsuya yang terdiam kaku di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada Kagami-kun." Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, Ia masih merutuki keputusannya itu. Seharusnya Ia tidak menuruti Seijuurou. Akan menjadi bencana jika Seijuurou menyuruhnya hal aneh. Apalagi ketika mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou ingin memilikinya. _Hell!_ Jantungnya bahkan berdetak tak karuan ketika kembali memikirkan ucapan dari Seijuurou. Demi Tuhan! Ini salah. Seharusnya Tetsuya menolak. Ia masih ingin menjadi pria normal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas saja Kuroko." Dan Kagami menarik tangannya, sehingga Tetsuya mengikuti langkah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

 **oOo**

Ruang _gymnasium_ sudah di penuhi oleh anggota Seirin lainnya. Semua anggota tampak sibuk berlatih. Hyuuga yang melatih tembakan three pointnya, Kagami yang sibuk mendribble bola untuk melewati Koga, Izuki, Koichi, dan Furihata. Sementara Riko sibuk memberi pengarahan pada mereka. Kuroko, dan Kiyoshi tengah berada di sudut lapangan. Kiyoshi memang dilarang untuk melakukan latihan yang berat, karena kakinya masih cidera. Sementara Tetsuya hanya duduk termenung menatap semua temannya yang sibuk latihan, dengan di temani oleh Nigou yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?" Pertanyaan dari Kiyoshi membuat Tetsuya menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bergabung senpai." Tetsuya kembali meneruskan pengamatannya. Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk paham, sebelum menegak minuman isotonik miliknya.

"Oi, Kuroko ayo bermain. Jangan hanya duduk di situ saja." Suara Kagami membuat Tetsuya menoleh ke arahnya. Dapat Tetsuya lihat, Kagami berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengusap keringatnya yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Baiklah Kagami-kun," Tetsuya menggendong Nigou, dan mengulurkan Nigou ke arah Kagami. Sontak Kagami berteriak kaget, ketika melihat anjing yang mirip Kuroko itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Dengan _refleks, ace_ Seirin itu memundurkan tubuhnya. Menjauh dari anjing yang memilik manik biru seperti Tetsuya.

"Kau jaga Nigou, Kagami-kun. Jadi aku bisa bermain." Dengan polosnya, Kuroko kembali memberikan anjing lucu itu. Entahlah, Ia hanya senang jika bisa menakuti Kagami seperti ini. Lagi pula, kenapa Ia harus takut pada anjing selucu Nigou? Sampai sekarang, Tetsuya masih bertanya-tanya akan hal itu.

"Kau bisa membiarkannya Kuroko. Nigou tidak perlu di jaga." Kagami semakin menjauh dari Tetsuya. Sehingga Ia sudah kembali berada di lapangan beserta teman-temannya. "Jadi cepatlah berlatih, Kuroko."

"Ha'i Kagami-kun."Tetsuya tersenyum, sebelum meletakan Nigou di samping Kiyoshi yang masih menonton latihan para juniornya. "Senpai, tolong jaga Nigou." Setelah itu Tetsuya pergi menjauh dari Kiyoshi, dan ikut bergabung dengan semua temannya.

"Kuroko, masukan." Suara dari Izuki membuat Tetsuya tersadar, bahwa Ia tengah memegang bolanya. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Tetsuya melakukan _phantom shotnya_ sehingga bola itu melesak masuk ke dalam ring.

"Yosh, Kuroko kau semakin bagus dalam melakukan jurus andalanmu itu. Tapi sepertinya, kau harus membuat jurus baru lagi agar lebih cepat untuk menghilang dari musuhmu." Hyuuga mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Tetsuya. Sementara pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum. Ia sangat senang, jika bisa di andalkan oleh teman-temannya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Suara penuh semangat Hyuuga Junpei itu membuat semuanya bersorak, dan kembali melakukan latihannya. Melatih kemampuan _shooting_ , dan juga _dribble_ masing-masing. Jika bermain basket dengan temannya seperti ini, membuat Tetsuya senang. Ia bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang beberapa hari yang lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan juga, Ia bisa melupakan semua pertanyaan di benaknya, yang mempertanyakan dirinya apakah benar seorang straight, ataukah Ia sudah menjadi seorang Gay sejak dulu. Jika memikirnya, hanya membuat Tetsuya pening. Jadi lebih baik Ia bermain basket, dari pada mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan batinnya.

 **oOo**

"Yosh, Akhirnya latihan selesai juga. Aku tidak menyangka bisa secepat ini." Hayama mengelap keringat yang sudah membasahi pelipisnya, dengan handuk kecilnya. Latihan basket hari ini cukup melelahkan. Apalagi aturan baru dari Seijuurou yang super ketat. Membuat Tim Rakuzan harus berlatih dengan sangat keras, agar mereka tidak akan mengalami kekalahan seperti di _Winter Cup_ kemarin. Sejak pertandingan melawan Seirin, Tim Rakuzan semakin dekat satu sama lain. Dalam hal bekerja sama pun mereka tidak kalah dengan Tim lainnya.

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi yang masih menegak minuman isotiknya menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Tumben sekali Seijuurou ingin pulang cepat. Biasanya pemuda berambut merah itu akan berlatih dulu hingga larut. Karena pemuda itu sudah absen beberapa hari. Seharusnya Seijuurou lebih giat dari biasanya karena ia tidak masuk latihan selama tiga hari.

"Aku akan menjemput Tetsuya." Ketika mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari sang kapten. Semua yang masih berada di lapangan menoleh, dan menatap Seijuurou dengan mata yang siap keluar dari tempatnya. Sejak kapan Seijuurou menjadi supir pribadi Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Eh? Kenapa kau harus menjemputnya Sei-chan?"

"Ada yang harus ku selesaikan dengannya," Seijuurou tersenyum simpul. Sebelum berbalik dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Menjauh dari semua temannya yang masih menatap Seijuurou takjub.

"Aku merasa Akashi semakin berbeda. Auranya berubah."

"Kau benar, mungkinkah Sei-chan sedang jatuh cinta? Ia bahkan rela pergi jauh hanya untuk menjemput Tetsuya-nya?" Dan ketika pertanyaan dari Mibuchi itu keluar. Semua Tim Rakuzan mulai memikirkan perkiraan hubungan Seijuurou dengan Tetsuya. Kecuali Mayuzumi yang kini tampak tak menyukai obrolan itu.

 **oOo**

Semua Tim di Seirin sudah tampak kelelahan. Keringat sudah membasahi pelipis mereka masing-masing. Latihan tadi cukup menguras tenaga. Tapi itu semua terasa sangat menyenangkan jika bisa di lakukan bersama-sama.

"Setelah ini kalian bisa pulang. Istirahatlah yang cukup, karena besok kalian akan berlatih dengan keras lagi. Ayahku akan datang besok untuk kembali melatih kekuatan fisik kalian." Sang pelatih – Aida Riko tersenyum menyeramkan. Ah, gadis itu sudah menyiapkan semua rencananya agar Seirin semakin menjadi Tim terbaik nomor satu di Jepang untuk kejuaran Nasional nanti.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan segera pulang." Suara dari Hyuuga Junpei menggema, membuat semuanya bersorak setuju, dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Setelah lima belas menit, semuanya sudah tampak siap dengan tas mereka untuk segera pulang. Kecuali pemuda bersurai biru, yang masih belum besiap sama sekali.

"Kuroko, kau tidak ingin pulang?" Pertanyaan dari Izuki membuat Tetsuya menoleh padanya.

Menggeleng pelan, sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak senpai. Aku akan disini sebentar lagi."

"Ya sudah, kami duluan Kuroko." Furihata tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya, diikuti oleh semua temannya yang mengucapkan ' _Sampai jumpa besok Kuroko-kun!'_

"Jadi kau masih akan disini, Kuroko?" Kagami masih berada di samping Tetsuya. Pemuda yang merupakan _Ace Seirin_ itu menatapnya heran. Pasalnya,Tetsuya jarang sekali termenung seperti ini. Ia seperti mempunyai masalah, yang tidak bisa Ia ceritakan pada siapapun.

"Ya Kagami-kun." Tetsuya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _'Aku tidak apa-apa'_ membuat Kagami mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan Kuroko." Kagami berdiri, dan mulai menjauh dari pemuda bersurai biru itu. Tapi sebelum langkahnya sampai menuju pintu keluar, Ia berbalik. "Jika kau mempunyai masalah, ceritakan padaku." Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ternyata Kagami benar-benar peduli padanya. Bahkan Ia bisa menyadari bahwa Tetsuya mempunyai masalah.

"Tentu saja Kagami-kun." Dan setelah itu, Kagami berbalik. MeninggalkanTetsuya sendiri bersama Nigou yang masih setia berada di sampingnya. Lapangan basket ini sudah menjadi sangat sepi. Tetsuya suka keheningan seperti ini, yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia merasa bisa memikirkan semua masalahnya yang berhubungan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya satu nama yang menggangu pikirannya sejak tadi. Kapten Rakuzan itu selalu menggangu pikirannya. Apalagi dengan pernyataan dari Seijuurou dua hari lalu. Ya, sudah dua hari sejak pernyataan itu dan Tetsuya belum bertemu dengan Seijuurou lagi. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Jika mengingatnya saja, wajah Tetsuya akan berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

"Hah," Tetsuya menghela napas pelan, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengambil bola basket yang berada ujung ring. Ia mengambil bola itu. Mendribblenya perlahan. Jika mengingat Ia harus sendirian di tempat latihan, dan memainkan bola basket seperti ini. Kuroko jadi mengingat pertemuannya dengan Seijuurou ketika masih berada di SMP Teiko dulu.

"Arghtt, Menyebalkan. Aku benci perasaan membingungkan ini!" dan bola yang ada di tangannya itu terlempar begitu saja. Tetsuya mengacak surai birunya frustasi. Ia masih bingung dan tidak mengerti akan semua perasaan anehnya, yang selalu datang ketika Seijuurou ada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung , Tetsuya?" dan Suara bariton yang sangat Tetsuya kenali itu, membuat tubuhnya membatu di tempat.

Di iringi suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menggema, semakin membuat Tetsuya gugup. Ia bahkan harus menelan salivanya saat merasakan sentuhan hangat yang kini berada di bahunya. Ia tidak ingin berbalik sekarang.

"Tetsuya," dan bisikan pelan di telinganya membuat tubuh Tetsuya meremang sekarang. Ia semakin yakin jika Akashi Seijuurou berada di belakangnya.

"A-akashi-kun?" Mencoba memastikan Kuroko bertanya, dan membalikan badannya. Ia dapat melihat Seijuurou yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sial! senyum yang sudah lama tidak Tetsuya lihat itu, membuat Tetsuya salah tingkah dan hanya bisa terdiam ketika Seijuurou menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan membantumu supaya tidak bingung dengan perasaanmu, Tetsuya." Dan bisikan seduktif di telinganya membuat sinyal tanda bahaya yang ada di kepalanya berbunyi. Waspadalah Tetsuya!

 **To Be Continued**

 **Mind To Vomen?**

 **Astia Morichan^^**


	4. That Feeling

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendecih tak suka, saat melihat Kise Ryouta mengabaikannya lagi seperti ini. Alasan klise. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko-chii. Itulah yang selalu di ucapkannya setiap detik saat pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mendapat balasan pesan dari Kagami Taiga mengenai dimana Kuroko Tetsuya berada. Niat awal Aomine datang ke sekolah Kise adalah mengajaknya berkencan di malam hari. Tapi yang di dapatnya sama sekali tidak sepadan. Aomine harus pasrah mengikuti Kise saat dirinya di tarik ke dalam bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Seirin. Well, alasan lain Aomine ingin menolak ajakan Kise, sebenarnya ia mempunya firasat buruk. Dan biasanya firasat Aomine selalu benar. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu Tetsu." Aomine melipat kedua tangannya, sambil menatap ke luar jendela yang memantulkan wajah pemuda bersurai blonde yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aominechii jahat sekali-ssu." Kise mendelik tak suka ke arah Aomine yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Padahal kan tidak ada salahnya jika Ia ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya yang sudah satu bulan lamanya tidak berjumpa. Kise tak habis pikir, kenapa Aomine malah mengikutinya. Padahal Aomine bisa saja memutuskan untuk pulang jika tak ingin menemaninya.

"Jika Aominechii tidak ingin menemaniku, kau bisa pulang saja-ssu." Kise bisa mendengar Aomine menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian pemuda berkulit tan itu berbalik ke arahnya. Menatapnya intens, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai _blonde_ yang ada di depannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **You're Mine Tetsuya !**

 **M**

 **All Chara Kuroko no Basuke Belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll. Please be patient with me ^^**

 **Kuroko tahu Ucapan Akashi itu mutlak. Tapi Ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Akapyi shi yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke SMA Rakuzan dan meninggalkan Seirin. Lalu keadaan dimana Akashi menciumnya sepihak. Hey! Kuroko itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **a/n: Mungkin rating akan berubah-ubah sesuai dengan imajinasi tingkat tinggi saya. Ganti rate, buat aman ._.v bayangin aja ini sebelum vorpal swords di bentuk.**

 **Well, maaf karena telat update. Sabar sama saya mah. Real life saya itu lagi super sibuk. Gak ada waktu buat pegang leppy dalam waktu lama. So, kalian jangan marah-marah kalo nanya ff ini kapan update, yang jelas ff ini pasti akan terus update sampe tamat. Jadi tolong mengertilah real life saya yang sangat monoton ini yang perlu di urus. *deep bow**

 **EnJOY!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam saat Akashi Seijuurou mendekatinya secara perlahan. Refleks tubuh kecilnya berjalan mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya menyentuh loker penyimpanan yang ada di ruang ganti gym. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Seijuurou akan mengikutinya sampai ke ruang ganti. Hey! Tetsuya butuh privasi! Walaupun mereka berdua sesama pria, tapi Tetsuya malu jika harus mengganti baju di depan Seijuurou yang merupakan mantan kapten tim basket Kisedai itu. Tapi untungnya sebelum Seijuurou sampai, Tetsuya sudah selesai mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam putih miliknya. Walaupun seragam itu belum terkancing sepenuhnya. Hanya bagian atas yang baru saja di kancingkan oleh Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau mengikutiku? Apa kau tidak tahu tentang privasi, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya mengadah, menatap Seijuurou yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Lengan Seijuurou terulur memenjarakan tubuh kecilnya, sehingga tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Dahi pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu berkedut pelan saat mendengar perkataan dari pemilik surai biru yang berada di kungkungannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tetsuya. Bolehkah aku mengatakan satu hal padamu?" Tetsuya mengangguk dengan cepat sebagai jawaban. Manik _aquamarinenya_ hanya terfokus pada manik _heterocome_ Seijuurou yang menatapnya intens. Tatapan dari Seijuurou benar-benar membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Tangan Seijuurou terulur menyentuh wajah Tetsuya. Jemari panjangnya membelai pipi Tetsuya dengan lembut. Sentuhan hangat dari tangan Seijuurou membuat kelopak mata Tetsuya tertutup perlahan. Meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar di pipinya. Tetsuya bahkan sudah tidak peduli jika wajahnya sedikit merona karena di sentuh oleh Seijuurou seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.." Seijuurou berbisik di telinganya dengan pelan. Nafas hangat Seijuurou yang menerpa area tengkuknya membuat tubuh Tetsuya meremang. Apalagi dengan pernyataan yang sudah di lontarkan Seijuurou barusan.

"Sejak dulu, Tetsuya. Aku menginginkanmu." Seijuurou merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya dengan lembut. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Tetsuya, sehingga tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Seijuurou dapat merasakan tubuh Tetsuya menegang dalam pelukannya. Mungkin karena kaget dengan pernyataannya barusan. Tapi Seijuurou benar-benar sudah tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera memiliki Tetsuya. Sudah sejak lama, Seijuurou menahan perasaannya pada si surai biru berwajah datar itu. Seijuurou hanya tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari. Apalagi dengan adanya sosok Kagami yang terlihat menyukai Tetsuya-nya. Sungguh. Seijuurou sangat membenci keberadaan Kagami yang berada di dekat Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau bercanda?" Ucap Tetsuya yang masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang di tangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Tetsuya yakin jika ia memang salah dengar. Hey! Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu jika Seijuurou adalah seorang gay! Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan semua kesempurnaannya adalah seorang homosexual? Tetsuya harap Seijuurou hanya melontarkan lelucon saat ini. Walaupun Seijuurou sudah menunjukan ketertarikan padanya dengan cara menciumnya waktu itu. Tapi rasanya sulit di percaya jika Seijuurou benar-benar menyukainya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya terbenam pada leher Tetsuya. Menyesap wangi _vanilla_ memabukan yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Walaupun sudah bermain basket, keringat yang keluar dari Kuroko bagaikan zat adiktif baginya. Memabukan. Layaknya _heroine._

Seijuurou dapat merasakan Tetsuya sedikit bergidik, saat ia memberikan kecupan ringan di lehernya. Tapi ketika lidahnya mulai menyentuh leher Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan refleks mendorong tubuh Seijuurou. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, saat ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya akibat ciuman dari Seijuurou. Ini gila! Tetsuya bisa merasakan perutnya melilit penuh oleh rasa senang yang tak bisa di gambarkan. Dan juga panas tubuhnya meningkat dengan cepat!

"Akashi-kun, bercandamu keterlaluan." Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou tajam. Mencoba memberikan tatapan menakutkan pada sang kapten Rakuzan itu. Tapi nihil, tatapan sayu Tetsuya malah membuat Seijuurou semakin bernafsu untuk memakannya.

"Aku serius, Tetsuya." Tatapan mata Seijuurou memperlihatkan keseriusan di mata Tetsuya. Menelan salivanya dalam, Tetsuya mulai menunduk. Enggan menatap Seijuurou yang masih memperlihatkan keseriusan dalam ucapannya. Bahwa itu bukanlah candaan. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak percaya jika Seijuurou adalah seorang Gay? _Hell!_ Itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Walaupun Tetsuya tahu, bahwa sekarang hubungan sesama jenis bukan menjadi hal tabu lagi bagi publik.

"A-aku normal, Akashi-kun." Ucap Tetsuya sedikit ragu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin ucapannya benar atau tidak. Tetsuya sendiri masih bingung dengan orientasi sexualnya. Apakah ia masih normal? Ataukah ia juga gay seperti Seijuurou karena Tetsuya sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan makhluk bernama wanita. Sungguh. Tetsuya sendiri masih bingung.

"Kau terlihat ragu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou kembali memenjarakan tubuh Tetsuya dengan lengannya. Sehingga kedua tubuh mereka kembali menempel satu sama lain. Seijuurou sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar wajahnya dengan Tetsuya sejajar. Seijuurou bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya yang terlihat gugup, walaupun pemuda bersurai biru itu masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gugupnya.

Nafas hangat Seijuurou menggelitik wajah Tetsuya. Membuat Tetsuya kembali menelan salivanya gugup, karena jantungnya yang kembali berdetak tak karuan hanya karena berdekatan dengan Seijuurou seperti ini.

"Aku akan membuatmu yakin dengan orientasimu, Tetsuya." Dan setelahnya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan bibir Seijuurou menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Mengecupnya sensual, sebelum menghisapnya perlahan. Membuat manik _aquamarine_ itu membulat, karena dapat merasakan sensasi yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Seijuurou menjilat bibir Tetsuya bergantian dengan lembut, berharap Tetsuya mengerti untuk segera membuka mulutnya. Tapi Tetsuya sangat keras kepala. Ia membungkam mulutnya rapat. Seijuurou benar-benar geram sekarang. Dengan perlahan tangannya kembali melingkar di pinggang Tetsuya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh pantat sintal Tetsuya dan meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat Tetsuya terkaget dan mengerang tertahan akibat Seijuurou menggit kecil bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah tak bertulang itu mengeksplorasi rongga hangatnya. Menyentuh setiap titik sensitive di rongga mulut Tetsuya.

"Emnhhh..." Erangan tertahan itu terdengar. Sial! Tetsuya benci mendengar suaranya yang mengerang seperti itu layaknya wanita. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa Tetsuya bisa membiarkan Seijuurou merapenya seperti ini?

Tetsuya mencoba mendorong tubuh Seijuurou dengan tangannya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Apalagi saat lidah hangat milik Seijuurou mempermainkan lidah miliknya. Sehingga membuatnya kembali mengerang dalam ciuman itu. Tubuhnya melemas dengan cepat akibat ciuman panjang yang di berikan Seijuurou. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak paham kenapa tubuhnya bisa bereaksi seperti ini di depan Seijuurou. Apalagi bagian bawahnya sudah mulai sesak. Sungguh. Tetsuya malu mengakuinya.

"Lihat? Kau tidak menolakku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva terlihat sangat jelas menghubungkan mereka. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap bibir Tetsuya. Menghapus jejak saliva yang tertempel di bibir kissable itu.

Tetsuya terengah. Nafasnya naik turun saat ia mencoba kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Seijuurou. Ah- ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kenapa? Kenapa Tetsuya harus menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, kau menyukaiku. Tubuhmu meresponnya." Seijuurou kembali mendorong tubuh Tetsuya sehingga punggungnya menyentuh ujung loker. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat tubuh mungil Tetsuya, agar pemuda bersurai biru itu melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Seijuurou .Dan berhasil, Tetsuya melingkarkan kakinya dan memeluk tubuh Seijuurou karena takut terjatuh dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Seijuurou.

"A-akashi-kun.." Tetsuya bingung apa yang harus di ucapkannya. Apa yang di lakukannya dengan Seijuurou benar-benar tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Tetsuya.." Seijuurou berbisik seduktif di telinganya, sebelum membiarkan lidah tak bertulang miliknya mengulum cuping telinga Tetsuya. Menghisapnya perlahan, sehingga membuat Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan. Tangannya mencengkram erat seragam belakang milik Seijuurou.

"H-hentikan, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya berbisik lirih. Sungguh. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak, dan tidak mau mengikuti kehendak yang di berikan oleh otaknya agar mendorong tubuh Seijuurou jauh-jauh. Yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan hanya terdiam, seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan padanya.

"Kau tidak menolakku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mengecup leher Tetsuya dengan sensual, sebelum menghisap leher putih itu dan memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang kontras di sana. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing seragam atas Tetsuya yang sempat terkancing. Sehingga seragam putih itu terbuka, dan mempertontonkan tubuh porselen milik Tetsuya yang selama ini tertutup. Jika saja para wanita melihat ini, mereka pasti akan merasa iri dengan tubuh milik si surai biru yang sudah berhasil menjerat Akashi Seijuurou. Lidah tak bertulang milik Seijuurou kembali melakukan penjelajahannya pada tubuh Tetsuya. Kembali, kecupan singkat Seijuurou berikan pada puting berwarna kemerahan yang sudah menegang. Menjulurkan lidahnya, sebelum menjilatnya sensual.

"Ngh.." Tetsuya mendesah pelan, saat tangan Seijuurou menyentuh pahanya lembut dan juga hisapan di putingnya benar-benar membuat Tetsuya hilang akal. Sensasi menggelitik yang di akibatkan dari sentuhan tangan Seijuurou benar-benar membuat Tetsuya merasakan sengatan listrik statis yang menyenangkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja genital miliknya yang sudah sedikit menengang menempel erat pada tubuh Seijuurou. Tetsuya tahu ini memalukan, tapi Ia juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah memanas akibat sentuhan gila dari Kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Kau menegang hanya karena sentuhanku, Tetsuya." Tetsuya merapatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari Seijuurou. Seakan ucapan dari pemilik surai _crimson_ itu mengingatkannya dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Tangannya terkepal erat di depan dadanya. Dengan segenap akal sehat yang masih ada di dalam kepalanya. Tetsuya mendorong keras Seijuurou hingga benar-benar menjauh darinya. Walaupun kaki Tetsuya masih terasa seperti jeli, tapi pemuda bersurai biru itu tetap mencoba berdiri tegak menopang tubuhnya yang masih melemas akibat sensasi ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, ini gila! Ini salah!" Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou marah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah jika tubuhnya di sentuh dengan seenaknya? Dengan gerakan cepat, Tetsuya mengancingkan kancing seragam atasnya yang sempat terbuka. Merapikan seragam putihnya asal. Lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya, dan berjalan melewati Seijuurou yang terkekeh di belakangnya.

"Tetsuya, kau menyukaiku." Langkah Tetsuya terhenti saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. Tetsuya dapat merasakan Akashi kembali mendekat ke arahnya. Suara sepatu berdecit milik Seijuurou entah kenapa membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

Dengan perlahan Tetsuya berbalik. Mencoba menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akashi-kun, ini tidak masuk akal." Tetsuya menghela napas pelan. Sebelum kembali mempertemukan manik _aquamarine_ miliknya dengan manik _h_ e _terocome_ milik Seijuurou yang menatapnya lembut. Seolah mengerti perasaan bingung dari Tetsuya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menundukan kepalanya. Enggan bertemu dengan manik _heterocome_ itu. Di ekor matanya, Tetsuya bisa melihat sudut bibir Seijuurou terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kemudian tangannya kembali terulur menyentuh dagunya. Sehingga Tetsuya mendongak dan menatap Seijuurou yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu arti perasaan itu, Tetsuya." Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa diam saat Seijuurou menggenggam erat tangannya dengan lembut. Menariknya untuk berjalan disisinya, agar mengikutinya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ganti itu. Tapi sebelum Seijuurou sempat melangkah, suara cempreng yang sangat di kenalnya terdengar dengan jelas mengganggu kesenangan.

"Kurokochii! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau ada disini. Ah- aku sangat merindukanmu!" Kise Ryouta berlari ke arah Tetsuya, saat netranya menangkap pemuda bersurai biru yang nampak kacau sedang berada di ruang ganti. Sejak pertama datang, Kise sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat gym ini bersama Aomine. Tapi Kise sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Tetsuya ada di ruang ganti dengan seragam yang terlihat acak-acakan. Bagaikan sudah ternodai.

Kise menarik tubuh Tetsuya, sehingga menjauh dari Seijuurou yang sepertinya tidak ia pedulikan. Kise memeluk tubuh kecil Tetsuya erat. Sambil terus berbisik kata ' _Aku merindukanmu, Kurokochii!'_

"Kise-kun, sesak." Suara pelan yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya membuat Kise segera melepaskan pelukannya. Netranya kini menatap tubuh Tetsuya penuh tanya saat menyadari bercak merah yang menghiasi leher phantom Seirin itu.

"Kurokochii, kenapa lehermu memerah seperti itu? Apa disini banyak nyamuk-ssu?" Kise mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Kali ini matanya menatap sekeliling ruang ganti itu. Dan Kise harus siap meregang nyawa, saat dirinya mendapati pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang menatapnya tajam berdiri di belakang Tetsuya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tak ayal, pemuda berkulit tan yang berdiri di belakang Kise harus menelan salivanya takut. Ayolah, Aomine bukanlah orang bodoh dan polos seperti Kise yang sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sudah Seijuurou lakukan pada Tetsuya di tempat ini. Sial! Mereka benar-benar datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Aomine hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga nyawanya dan Kise masih bisa terselamatkan. Oh- Andai saja Aomine mengikuti firasatnya sebelum sampai ke tempat ini, dan memaksa Kise untuk berkencan di bawah sinar rembulan. Pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun." Tetsuya menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya dengan perlahan bergerak mengancingkan kembali seragamnya yang tidak terkancing sempurna. Mengabaikan Kise yang kini mulai berceloteh pada Aomine tentang nyamuk yang ada di ruang ganti.

"Ryouta, Daiki," Suara baritone yang terdengar menakutkan itu membuat tubuh Aomine semakin terpaku di tempat. Sementara Kise mulai menyadari aura menakutkan yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam ruangan ini. Netranya kini beralih pada sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Kise menelan salivanya takut saat menyadari Seijuurou menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"E-eh, A-akashichii.. L-lama tak berjumpa-ssuu." Kise berucap gugup, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya menyenggol tubuh Aomine. Berharap pemuda berkulit tan itu membantunya dalam hal nyawa mereka.

"Akashi, aku tidak tahu kau bersama Tetsu." Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seijuurou. Memilih untuk menatap loker yang ada di belakang Tetsuya, dari pada nyalinya kembali menciut hanya karena di tatap tajam oleh Seijuurou.

"Ada yang harus ku selesaikan dengan Tetsuya. Tapi sayangnya, kalian mengganggu."

Aomine tahu itu jika keberadaannya dengan Kise mengganggu kegiatan Kapten Rakuzan itu. Aomine tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Seijuurou. Lebih baik ia segera mengajak Kise untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Kise akan pulang sekarang."

"E-eh? A-aominechii aku masih ingin bersama Kurokochii." Kise merajuk menatap Aomine. Sementara yang di tatap hanya bisa berharap Kise mengerti ini adalah untuk keselamatan mereka berdua.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang, Akashi, Tetsu. Sampai jumpa." Aomine segera menarik tangan Kise dan menjauh dari jangkauan Seijuurou. Sementara Tetsuya yang baru selesai merapikan seragam serta blazer dan juga tas yang sudah menggantung di bahunya mendesah kecewa melihat Aomine dan Kise meninggalkannya bersama Seijuurou. Padahal Tetsuya ingin mereka membantunya untuk pergi dari Seijuurou.

"Aku juga akan pulang, Akashi-kun. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa menatap kembali Seijuurou, Tetsuya segera berjalan perlahan ke depan. Tapi sialnya, baru saja Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya tiga langkah. Lengannya sudah di tarik kembali oleh Seijuurou. Sehingga tubuhnya berbalik, dan jatuh dalam pelukan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau akan menginap di apartemenku, malam ini. Dan perintahku itu mutlak, Tetsuya." Sebelum sempat menolak, Seijuurou menariknya lembut untuk berjalan keluar dimana mobilnya terparkir. Dan Tetsuya benar-benar bingung kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Padahal Tetsuya tahu ia dalam bahaya besar jika sampai mengikuti Seijuurou ke apartemennya.

 **To Be Continued ^^**

 **Ps: Ini hanya di edit sekenanya. Nanti saya bakal rombak abis kalo FF ini udah completed semua. Wkwk**

 **Well saya ada cerita baru AkaKuro. Judulnya Prince Of The Dark. Fantasy. Rate M. Yaoi. Siapa tau berkenan untuk baca. Silahkan buka akun saya seru kok. Saya ga jamin sih. Tapi yah lumayan kalo buat asupan mah.**

 **Kalo incubus ceritain incubus X werewolf. PoTD ceritain Son of Hades X Nephilim ( Angel. Son of Lucifer)**

 **Mind To Vomen?**

 **Banzai AkaKuro!**

 **Astia Morichan**


	5. Triangular Theory Of Love

Tetsuya terdiam kaku saat Seijuurou mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di sebuah _couch_ beludru berwarna coklat yang ada di apartemen mewah- yang bagaikan _suite room_ di hotel ternama- milik Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu jika Seijuurou mempunyai apartemen semewah ini. Well, harus di akui, keluarga Akashi memang kaya raya. Sejak tadi, Tetsuya bahkan berdecak kagum ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mewah milik Seijuurou ini. Apartemen Seijuurou sangat luas untuk di isi oleh satu orang saja. Ruang tengah, lalu ada sebuah sekat yang memisahkannya dengan dapur, dan terakhir kamar milik Seijuurou. Di kamar ini, ada beberapa rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, di sertai satu _set cheese game_ yang di simpan di sudut ruangan yang mengarah ke balkon.

"Minumlah dulu, Tetsuya. Aku sudah memberitahu Ibu mu jika kau menginap di tempatku." Suara Seijuurou membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya. Membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu tersentak, dan mengerjapkan matanya, saat melihat Seijuurou mengulurkan sekaleng cola.

"T-terimakasih." Tetsuya mengambil cola itu dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin menatap Seijuurou lama. Debaran jantungnya selalu menggila saat berada di dekat pemuda itu. Apalagi Tetsuya masih ingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat dirinya mendesah di bawah kungkungan Seijuurou. Sungguh, Tetsuya benar-benar malu!

"Hm." Seijuurou berdehem pelan. Lewat ekor mata Tetsuya, ia bisa melihat pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Tetsuya refleks menjauhkan jarak dari Seijuurou. Dan tingkahnya itu malah di hadiahi kekehan khas Seijuurou, yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Tetsuya benar-benar menyukaiku." Ucapan Seijuurou yang di iringi tawa itu membuat Tetsuya hampir saja tersedak dengan matanya yang menatap horor pada Seijuurou. Hey! Sejak kapan Seijuurou menjadi orang sepede ini?

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Akashi-kun." Tetsuya mendelik ke arahnya, dan delikan itu malah membuat Seijuurou menyeringai kecil. Sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Tetsuya, hingga pemuda bersurai biru itu memekik pelan, dan menatap ke arah Seijuurou. Tubuh mungil Tetsuya terdorong hingga berbaring di _couch_ , dan kembali berada di bawah kungkungan Seijuurou.

"Ini bukti jika Tetsuya menyukaiku." Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya, dan hal itu membuat Tetsuya menahan nafas saat wajah Seijuurou hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Apa Tetsuya tahu teori cinta prisma segitiga?" Tetsuya dengan cepat menggeleng dengan mata terpejam saat mendengar pertanyaan Seijuurou. Teori cinta prisma segitiga katanya? Memang ada teori seperti itu? Teori yang Tetsuya tahu adalah teori hukum mutlak matematika dalam kalkulus, yang sepertinya sangat cocok untuk Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Tetsuya." Seijuurou berbisik seduktif di telinga Tetsuya, sebelum akhirnya meniup telinga Tetsuya dengan pelan. Hingga membuat Tetsuya yang sejak tadi menahan napas, mendesah kecil.

"Satu.." Bibir Seijuurou mengecup telinga Tetsuya. "Pendekatan. Aku sudah mengetahui seluk beluk Tetsuya. Begitupun Tetsuya yang sangat mengenalku." Lalu tangan Seijuurou bergerak menyentuh leher Tetsuya, hingga membuat Tetsuya sedikit memiringkan lehernya.

"Dua.." Kini ciuman itu mendarat di leher Tetsuya. Mengecup leher jenjang itu pelan, sebelum akhirnya memberi sebuah tanda kepemilikan di sana. Menghisap dan menjilatnya beberapa kali, hingga membuat Tetsuya mengerang hanya karena ciuman itu. "Ketertarikan. Seperti aku yang sangat tertarik dan menyukai Tetsuya sejak dulu."

Ucapan Seijuurou, entah kenapa membuat Tetsuya semakin berdebar tak karuan. Rasanya Tetsuya bahagia hanya mendengar ucapan itu. Bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Tetsuya benar-benar takut jika Seijuurou mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Ketiga.." Kali ini, bibir Seijuurou berada tepat di bibir plum Tetsuya. Kemudian mengecupnya cukup lama. Ciuman singkat tanpa adanya nafsu di sana. "Komitmen. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan satu hal untuk Tetsuya." Seijuurou menjauhkan jaraknya pada Tetsuya. Hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Tetsuya yang sudah benar-benar memerah di depannya itu sungguh menggoda.

"Jika Tetsuya ikut pindah bersamaku, aku janji akan membahagiakan Tetsuya. Tidak peduli jika nanti orangtua kita mengetahui hubunganku dengan Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama Tetsuya. Asal Tetsuya bersamaku, maka semua akan baik-baik saja." Tetsuya bisa melihat keseriusan dari manik _heterechomia_ itu. Seijuurou nampak sangat serius dengan ucapan, dan membuat Tetsuya entah kenapa merasa sangat bahagia. Tetsuya bahkan lupa jika sejak tadi ia memikirkan orientasi seksualnya seperti apa. Saat ini, Tetsuya seakan tidak peduli. Mungkinkah benar jika Tetsuya mencintai Seijuurou?

"Ketika ketiga unsur itu menjadi satu, maka itu adalah cinta. Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Tidak peduli jika dunia akan menghujat kita nanti. Asal Tetsuya bersamaku, maka itu sudah cukup."

Mereka terdiam beberapa sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya suara helaan nafas dari Tetsuya terdengar. Tangan pemuda bersurai biru itu kini bergerak untuk menangkup wajah Seijuurou. Membuat si surai _crimson_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa sekarang Tetsuya sudah berubah pikiran dan menerima Seijuurou apa adanya?

"Aku tidak tahu." Kali ini, Tetsuya menggeleng dengan keras.

"A-apa yang Akashi-kun harapkan dari hubungan ini? Kau tahu? Tidak akan ada harapan dari hubungan dua orang pria, Akashi-kun."

"Kau mencintaiku Tetsuya." Manik _heterechomia_ menatap tajam. Seakan enggan mendengar penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Seijuurou bahkan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran orang lain.

"Masa depan Akashi-kun akan hancur jika bersamaku." Itu benar. Apa yang Tetsuya ucapkan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Jika Tetsuya memulai hubungannya bersama Seijuurou, hidup pemuda itu akan hancur. Apalagi jika Ayah Seijuurou tahu hubungan mereka. Itu aib. Tidak akan ada akhir bahagia dari hubungan dua orang pria. Walaupun Tetsuya akui, jika mungkin memang ia mempunyai perasaan untuk Seijuurou. Debaran itu nyata, dan itu hanya untuk Seijuurou saja.

"Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa memprediksikan segalanya!" Seijuurou membentak Tetsuya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram bahu pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan erat. Hingga membuat Tetsuya meringis karena cengkraman Seijuurou terlalu kasar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Akashi-kun hancur karena ego semata. Kau hanya bingung, Akashi-kun!" Suara Tetsuya meninggi beberapa oktaf. " Dan A-aku bukan g-gay."Suaranya mengecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seijuurou.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Tetsuya! Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Ini salah Akashi-kun!" Manik _aquamarinenya_ mulai membalas tatapan tajam Seijuurou.

"Aku akan membuktikannya pada Tetsuya. Dan kau juga sama denganku. Tetsuya mencintaiku." Ucapan terakhir Seijuurou berakhir di iringi dengan pekikan keras Tetsuya, saat Seijuurou mendaratkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Tetsuya, dan mengigit leher itu hingga membuat tanda yang kontras di sana. Kemudian manik _heterochomia_ itu menatap tajam Tetsuya yang kini menatapnya takut. Tatapan Seijuurou seakan menguliti dirinya.

"Tetsuya hanya perlu menikmati saja." Sebelum Tetsuya sempat membalas ucapan Seijuurou, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang miliknya. Melumat bibir Tetsuya dengan kasar, hingga membuat Tetsuya membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Seijuurou membelai lembut lidah miliknya, dan menghisap lidahnya dengan kasar.

"Ehmm..." Erangan tertahan itu terdengar. Tenaga Tetsuya seolah di serap habis akibat ciuman Seijuurou yang membuat kepalanya seakan pusing. Apalagi saat tangan Seijuurou bergerak membuka kaitan kancing seragam miliknya. Hingga membuat tubuh Tetsuya terekspos. Memperlihatkan tubuh seputih porselen, yang membuat Seijuurou hilang akal saat menyentuhnya. Apalagi saat tangannya menyentuh lembut tubuh Tetsuya dengan gerakan sensual, yang membuat Tetsuya mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Agar tidak mengeluarkan sebuah desahan.

"Anhhh.." Desahan itu keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Saat lidah Seijuurou bergerang menyentuh putingnya. Menghisapnya dengan pelan. Hingga membuat Tetsuya hilang akal. Sungguh. Tetsuya tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang Seijuurou berikan. Tubuh dan genitalnya sudah menegang karena sentuhan itu. Ini semua salah. Tetsuya harus menghentikan semuanya. Sebelum benar-benar terlambat.

"A-akashi-kun.." Seijuurou mengadah saat mendengar suara kecil Tetsuya memanggil namanya. Ia bisa melihat Tetsuya menatapnya dengan sayu, dan penuh permohonan.

"L-lepaskan aku.." Suara Tetsuya begitu lirih. Matanya mulai berair menahan tangis. Tapi Tetsuya yang seperti ini lah yang menghancurkan pertahanannya. Tetsuya menggodanya dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

"A-aku akan membencimu jika kau melanjutkan ini." Kali ini suara Tetsuya terdengar lebih tegas. Membuat Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari tubuh Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu kini mulai berdiri. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang sekarang memberingsut dan langsung terduduk.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapan singkat itu terdengar. Sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou berjalan menjauh. "Pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia segera merapikan kembali seragamnya. Memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Membawa tasnya, dan mulai menjauh dari Seijuurou. Berjalan ke arah pintu yang akan mengantarkannya keluar. Walau sejujurnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Tetsuya, ia kecewa pada Seijuurou karena membiarkan dirinya pergi seperti ini. ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena masih mengharapkan Seijuurou untuk mengejarnya. Egois bukan?

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **You're Mine Tetsuya !**

 **M**

 **All Chara Kuroko no Basuke Belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll. Please be patient with me ^^**

 **Kuroko tahu Ucapan Akashi itu mutlak. Tapi Ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Akapyi shi yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke SMA Rakuzan dan meninggalkan Seirin. Lalu keadaan dimana Akashi menciumnya sepihak. Hey! Kuroko itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **a/n: Sumpah. Ini ngaret banget, hampir setahun yah? -_- demi apa gue ngaretin banget kerjain FF ini. well, ternyata buat canon itu susah. Gue sampe stuck mau buat ini kayak gimana. Chap depan tamat aja deh. Takut malah jadi kacau karena ini basisnya ke Canon-_- lelah gue qaqa -_- BL AKKR aku dis aja yah. Daku hapus. Gomen. Maafkan -_- kalo kalian lupa cerita ini. baca lagi dari awal ._.**

 **EnJOY!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Tetsuya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan ibunya dari bawah. Karena tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke rumah, dan menaiki tangga tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Jujur, Tetsuya bingung. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Ia bahkan membanting tas miliknya, sebelum akhirnya berbaring di atas ranjang dan merutuki kebodohan yang ia punya.

"Ini menyakitkan." Tangan Tetsuya bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang seakan teriris. Manik _aquamarine_ yang sejak tadi menatap langit-langit kamar mulai berair. Tetsuya tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin menangis. Ia hanya merasa kehilangan.

Seharusnya Tetsuya senang karena Seijuurou melepasnya. Bukankah Tetsuya ingin Seijuurou kembali ke Kyoto dan tidak mengejarnya lagi? Bukankah Tetsuya ingin Seijuurou sadar jika hubungan sesama jenis itu salah? Setelah Seijuurou menyerah, kenapa Tetsuya harus sedih? Bahkan bernapas pun rasanya sulit sekali.

Mata Tetsuya mulai linangan air mata membasahi pipinya. Mungkin menangis akan menghilangkan rasa menyakitkan yang sekarang menggerogoti hatinya. Tetsuya harap jika ia tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Seijuurou. Walaupun mengucapkan mantra, jika ia bukanlah gay pun, itu tidak akan berefek saat ini. Jika memang ia tidak jatuh cinta untuk Seijuurou, Tetsuya seharusnya tidak bereaksi karena di sentuh pemuda itu. Tetsuya seharusnya marah, dan bukannya membiarkan Seijuurou menyentuh tubuhnya dengan seenak jidat.

"Ini bukan cinta." Bergumam pelan hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan cinta. Rapalan mantra itu mungkin tidak akan berefek. Tapi biarkan Tetsuya berharap mantra itu akan mempunyai efek di esok hari. Tetsuya harap, ketika ia terbangun nanti perasaannya untuk Seijuurou akan segera menghilang.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Tetsuya terbangun dengan perasaan kosong. Tidak menentu. Masih ada yang hilang dari dalam diri Tetsuya, dan ia tidak tahu sesuatu yang hilang itu apa. Tetsuya merasa hampa. Bahkan ia merasa enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, saat suara Ibunya berteriak dari bawah. Tetsuya juga tidak peduli jika ia akan telat. Tetsuya benar-benar malas.

Drrtt

Getaran ponsel Tetsuya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian pada nakas yang ada di samping. Dimana ponsel miliknya tersimpan. Manik _aquamarinenya_ bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah pesan masuk yang berasal dari Ryouta.

Dengan cekatan, ia mulai mengambil ponselnya, sambil tetap berbaring di ranjang. Tangan Tetsuya menggeser slide layar hingga terbukalah pesan singkat itu.

 _From : Kise-kun_

 _Tetsuya-chii, apa benar Akashi-chii sudah kembali ke Kyoto? Padahal aku dan Aomine-chii ingin mengajaknya makan malam nanti._

Jantung Tetsuya kembali berdetak tak karuan saat membaca nama Seijuurou di sebutkan. Benarkah Seijuurou sudah pergi ke Kyoto? Kenapa bisa secepat itu?

 _To : Kise-kun_

 _Aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun._

Tetsuya mengetik pesan itu cepat, sebelum mengirimnya pada Ryouta. Tetsuya memang tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu jika Seijuurou pergi secepat itu. Entah kenapa Tetsuya bisa merasakan dadanya kembali sesak saat menyadari jika mungkin ini adalah kesalahannya Seijuurou pergi. Kenapa Seijuurou harus pergi? Kenapa Tetsuya kecewa? Bukankah seharusnya Tetsuya senang karena Seijuurou tidak akan mengganggu kehidupannya lagi?

 _From : Kise-kun_

 _Tadi aku menelepon Akashi-chii. Tapi yang mengankat ponselnya malah Mayuzumi. Aku heran kenapa ponsel Akashi-chii ada pada Mayuzumi di saat seperti ini. aku bahkan belum bersiap ke sekolah. Ya sudahlah Kuroko-chii. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajak Akashi-chii makan bersama kita._

Saat membaca deretan pesan dari Ryouta, entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa tidak suka dengan keberadaan Mayuzumi. Pria itu memang dekat dengan Seijuurou. Tetsuya tahu itu. Mereka pernah bertemu saat di _winter cup_ dulu. Jika Seijuurou sudah berada di Kyoto pagi ini, maka pemuda itu memang pergi ke rumahnya saat Tetsuya memutuskan pulang. Jika Seijuurou mencintai Tetsuya, bukankah pemuda itu seharusnya berusaha lebih untuk mendapatkannya? Ah. Kenapa pula Tetsuya harus berharap seperti itu?

"S-sepertinya aku memang harus mendinginkan kepalaku." Tetsuya bergumam ragu. Merapalkan mantra jika ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Seijuurou. Dan berharap mantra itu bekerja walau beberapa saat.

 **TebeCe**

 **Chap depan tamat deh. Serius. Mau daku selesein aja. Ini makin gaje dari plot awal yah? Entah lah gue aja ga paham apa yang gue ketik -_-**

 **Sampai jumpa. Dadah. Sayonara.**

 **Mind To Vomen?**


	6. Realize

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napasnya lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama Tetsuya menghembuskan napasnya seperti itu, sambil mengaduk _vanilla shake_ dengan sedotan, dan juga melahap beberapa potong kentang goreng. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih, Tetsuya berdiam diri di pojokan restoran cepat saja- Maji Burger. Pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya berharap jika ia bisa melupakan kegelisahan yang sudah hinggap di hatinya selama dua minggu terakhir ini dengan meminum _vanilla shake_ ; yang bisa menjadi obat pelipur lara. Tapi sepertinya, presepsi itu salah besar. Tetsuya tidak bisa melupakan kejadiannya bersama Seijuurou. Ya. Akashi Seijuurou- si Kapten Tim Rakuzan.

"Hah.." Napas kecewa kembali berhembus. Manik _aquamarine_ melirik ke arah jendela. Mempelihatkan trotoar yang di tapaki oleh penjalan kaki. Pikiran Tetsuya kembali melayang pada sosok Seijuurou. Berapa kali ia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal lain, tapi Tetsuya akan tetap kembali pada fokus awal – Kapten Rakuzan. Padahal Tetsuya yang sudah menolak pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu. Tapi Tetsuya sendiri yang galau karena di tinggal tanpa alasan.

"Wah.. Kuroko-chii!" Seruan penuh semangat yang sangat Tetsuya kenali, mengalihkan fokus si surai biru. Tetsuya melirik pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sekarang membawa nampan berisi makanan pesanannya. Itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

" _Domou, Kise-kun."_ Tetsuya membalas dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Ekspresi wajah yang selalu membuat Ryouta gemas melihat tingkah pemain bayangan Seirin itu.

"Kenapa makan sendirian-ssu?" Ryouta menarik kursi di depan Tetsuya. Dan mulai duduk sambil meletakan makanannya.

"Kise-kun juga datang sendirian?" Pertanyaan di balik. Membuat Ryouta mengerucutkan bibir.

"Habis pulang pemotretan," Ryouta menyesap cola miliknya pelan. "Lalu aku melihat Kuroko-chii yang sedang kesepian di sini."

"Aku tidak kesepian." Ryouta tahu, ucapan itu hanya dusta.

"Kau bohong-ssu. Jelas sekali, Kuroko-chii sedang galau."

"Tidak. Aku tidak galau. Apalagi karena Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sial! ia keceplosan mengucapkan itu. Ah. Pasti Ryouta akan berpikir macam-macam.

"M-maksudku, bukan seperti itu Kise-kun." Tetsuya mencoba mengelak, saat melihat manik keemasan Ryouta menatapnya geli.

"Ternyata kau memikirkan Akashi-chii! Hwah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kuroko-chii menyukai Akashi-chii! Ah aku cemburu." Ryouta berseru heboh. Dan menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan binar. Seolah menyuruh pemuda bersurai biru itu menceritakan semuanya.

"A-aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun." Tetsuya berujar ragu. Sungguh. Ia ragu dengan apa yang mulutnya ucapkan. Apa benar ia tidak menyukai Seijuurou? Benarkah?

"Benarkah?" Ryouta menghela napas kecewa. "Aku pikir kau menyukai Akashi-chii. Karena tatapanmu selalu berbeda ketika Akashi-chii ada di dekatmu."

Tetsuya terdiam mendengar ucapan terakhir Ryouta. Menyukai Seijuurou ? Mungkin tebakan Ryouta memang benar. Atau Tetsuya yang terlalu bebal karena tidak menyadari perasaan semacam itu. Yah. Tetsuya menyukai Seijuurou yang selalu membuat jantungnya berbedar dua kali lipat. Membuat darahnya berdesir, karena sentuhan kecil pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu. Dan membuat Tetsuya seakan merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam saat pemuda itu menghilang.

"E-eh ? K-kenapa kau menangis-ssu?!" Ryouta berseru panik saat melihat linangan air mata membasahi pipi Tetsuya. Si surai biru itu menangis, dengan bahu yang bergetar pelan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kise-kun." Berusaha kembali mengontrol emosi, Tetsuya mengusap jejak air matanya. Walau tubuhnya masih bergetar kecil, dan ingin menangis. Karena ia baru menyadari arti sosok keberadaan Seijuurou untuk hatinya.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **You're Mine Tetsuya !**

 **M**

 **All Chara Kuroko no Basuke Belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll. Please be patient with me ^^**

 **Kuroko tahu Ucapan Akashi itu mutlak. Tapi Ia tak mengerti dengan perintah Akapyi shi yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke SMA Rakuzan dan meninggalkan Seirin. Lalu keadaan dimana Akashi menciumnya sepihak. Hey! Kuroko itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **a/n : Ini tamat. Maafin kalau gaje. Sumpah gue mah emang begini. Kalau stuck, yah tamatnya nganu wkwk. Yang penting gue buat happy end. Ga kayak running low. Iya ga? Wkkwk**

 **yada yada udah ye, gue ga punya utang akakuro lagi. Paling nanti deh, gue mau ketik lanjutan incubus, sama satu ff maso. Jadi stay tune. Jangan bosen baca cerita absurd gue yah. Mwah :***

 **FF ini di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun uke kesayangan aku. Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu setia jadi uke abadi Seijuurou. Happy Bday Cuya. Aku cinta kamu :* Kamu juga tetep cinta bang Juyo yah. Mwah :***

 **EnJOY!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Tetsuya berlari dengan langkahnya yang panjang menuju _gymnasium._ Ia sudah telat hampir setengah jam dari jadwal latihan yang di tentukan. Tadi Tetsuya harus mengerjakan piket kelas sendirian. Padahal seharusnya ada yang membantu, tapi mereka tidak bisa karena mempunyai urusan. Terpaksa ia yang harus _mengcover_ semuanya. Apa daya? Tetsuya tidak bisa menolak.

"Hah.. Hah.." Napas Tetsuya terengah, saat ia sudah sampai di depan ruangan _gym;_ yang memperlihatkan semua anggota Seirin tengah duduk melingkar di tengah lapangan, sambil memperhatikan Aida Senpai.

Tetsuya mulai berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah kerumunan. Tidak ada yang menyadari hawa keberadaan si surai biru saat mendekat, kecuali nyalakan Nigou ke arahnya. Membuat semua anggota melihat ke arah Tetsuya.

"Maafkan aku karena datang terlambat." Tetsuya membungkuk pelan. Tanda menyesal atas keterlambatan yang tidak ia sengaja.

"Tidak apa. Duduklah Kuroko." Aida mengintrupsi. Membuat Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian memilih untuk duduk di belakang. Tepat di samping Taiga.

"Jadi lusa nanti, kita akan mengadakan tanding kembali dengan Rakuzan. Di Kyoto. Mereka akan menyiapkan camp selama dua hari untuk kita. Jadi bersiaplah." Pengumuman yang di ucapkan Aida membuat semua anggota Seirin bersorak bahagia. Kapan lagi mereka bisa pergi ke Kyoto, dan bertanding lagi dengan Rakuzan? Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ini adalah momen berharga yang tidak boleh di lewatkan oleh Seirin.

"Kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang, Kuroko?" Suara bass Kagami membuyarkan kekagetan yang tadi di rasakan Tetsuya. Si surai biru hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, karena lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan jika ia keberatan, dan tidak ingin ikut. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

"Tentu kau senang pergi ke Kyoto. Lagi pula di sana ada Akashi. Iya kan?" Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil atas pertanyaan Taiga. Ia juga hanya bisa diam, ketika Aida berkata agar latihan kembali di mulai. Tetsuya seakan manusia tak berjiwa saat ini. Ia tidak bersemangat, dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di pinggiran bersama Nigou, dan juga Aida senpai; yang sudah mengizinkannya agar tidak memaksakan diri untuk latihan. Tetsuya hanya bisa memikirkan Seijuurou. Bagaimana jika nanti ia bertemu Seijuurou? Apa yang akan ia katakan? Apa yang harus Tetsuya ucapkan? Bagaimana menjelaskan pada Seijuurou, jika ia merindukan pemuda itu selama ini?

.

oOo

.

Dua hari berjalan begitu cepat. Ini adalah hari di mana Seirin sudah di jadwalkan akan melakukan _training camp_ di Rakuzan. Dan ini adalah hari terberat bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Sudah hampir dua hari penuh, Tetsuya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena memikirkan Kapten Rakuzan- Akashi Seijuurou. Pikiran Tetsuya hanya bisa berfokus pada Seijuurou saja. Ketika latihan kemarin saja, Tetsuya tidak bisa fokus untuk melakukan _phantom shot._

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat, Kuroko." Suara bass Taiga kembali menyadarkan lamunan Tetsuya tentang Seijuurou. Membuat Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Taiga yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum simpul pada Taiga. Seolah mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja, Kagami-kun."

"Kau bisa istirahat sebentar. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk kita sampai di Kyoto. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat sudah sampai nanti." Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. Manik _aquamarine_ menatap pemandangan luas di sekitar jalanan. Setidaknya, pemandangan sepanjang jalan bisa membuat Tetsuya melupakan fokusnya pada Seijuurou. Matanya mulai tertutup secara perlahan. Napas Tetsuya terdengar teratur, menandakan jika si surai biru telah menikmati tidur nyenyaknya untuk satu jam ke depan.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, saat merasakan bahunya di guncang oleh Taiga. Setelah satu jam naik _shinkanshen,_ lalu setengah jam berada di bis. Akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah elit – SMA Rakuzan. Jujur saja, Tetsuya enggan turun dari bis dan mengikuti semua anggota tim untuk turun dari bis. Tapi sayang, Taiga menarik tangannya agar segera turun, karena Aida Senpai sudah berteriak di sana. Membuat Tetsuya mau tidak mau harus ikut turun.

"Hwah... Aku tidak menyangka Rakuzan sebesar ini." Taiga berdecak kagum saat melihat betapa kokoh bangunan SMA Rakuzan. Lalu matanya berbinar saat menangkap satu sosok yang berdiri di depan gerbang dan berbincang dengan Aida dan Hyuuga.

"Yo! Akashi!" Taiga berteriak ke arah sang Kapten Rakuzan, yang kini menatap ke arah mereka. Tapi tatapan tajam nan intens yang di keluarkan manik _heterechomia_ Seijuurou, lebih mengarah pada sosok si surai biru yang berdiri di samping Taiga- Kuroko Tetsuya. Si surai biru menunduk. Enggan membalas tatapan mata Seijuurou, dan membiarkan tangannya di tarik oleh Taiga ke arah mereka.

"Masuklah. Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kalian bisa mengikuti Chihiro setelah ini untuk menyimpan barang." Seijuurou menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis ke arah Aida. Di sambut dengan anggukan penuh semangat gadis itu; yang langsung memerintahkan semua anggota untuk mengikuti Chihiro yang sudah berjalan di depan.

" _Arigatou, Akashi-kun."_ Aida membungkuk pelan, dan segera menarik tangan Taiga agar mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri yang kini berhadapan di depan Seijuurou. Sungguh, Tetsuya bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan pada Seijuurou. Seharusnya ia mengikuti Taiga saja, bukannya diam tak berkutik di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Apa kabar, Tetsuya?" Suara bariton Seijuurou terdengar datar. Tapi mampu membuat jantung Tetsuya berdegup beberapa kali.

"Baik, Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Tetsuya segera bergerak mundur, dan membungkuk sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati Seijuurou.

"Ternyata kau masih membenciku." Seijuurou berbisik pelan, saat dirinya mulai berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian di depan gerbang. Ah, andai saja Tetsuya cukup berani. Maka ia akan dengan senang hati mengatakan seluruh perasaannya untuk Seijuurou. Tetsuya merindukan pria itu.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Latihan di mulai setengah jam setelah semua anggota Seirin bersiap memakai seragam basket berwarna putih. Semuanya mulai berkumpul di lapangan _gymnasium_ Rakuzan, beserta seluruh anggota Rakuzan yang kini terlihat bersemangat. Terkecuali sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang duduk di sudut lapangan. Untuk seri pertama, ia memutuskan tidak main dan di ganti oleh Furihata. Tetsuya akan mulai main di seri kedua. Jadi ia hanya akan memperhatikan situasi, dan juga Seijuurou yang kembali menjadi fokus utamanya.

 **Priittt**

Suara peluit yang di bunyikan oleh wasit menggema di seluruh _gymnasium._ Menandakan jika game seri pertama akan di mulai. Bola basket di pantulkan ke atas. Kiyoshi dan Seijuurou berada di depan. Berebut bola itu pertama, dan Seijuurou berhasil mengambil alih bola. _Mendribble_ dengan gaya elegan. Melewati Izuki, dan juga Taiga yang mencoba merebut bola darinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, bola di oper ke arah Mibuchi. Dan Rakuzan mendapat score pertama mereka.

Sorakan penuh tawa dari anggota Rakuzan menggema. Dan permainan di lanjutkan dengan saling _mendribble,_ mengoper, dan menembak selama hampir selang lima belas menit. Dari sudut mata Tetsuya, ia bisa melihat jika Seijuurou menikmati pertandingan ini. Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Melempar tawa pada setiap temannya. Saling merangkul bersama Chihiro, dan tertawa bersama surai abu itu. Ada perasaan sesak yang menusuk saat melihat Seijuurou begitu dekat dengan Chihiro. Tetsuya tidak suka melihatnya. Seharusnya yang tertawa di samping Seijuurou itu dirinya. Bukankah Seijuurou sendiri yang bilang akan membawanya bergabung dengan Rakuzan? Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang, Seijuurou nampak tidak membutuhkan Tetsuya sama sekali.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Kuroko." Suara Aida terdengar. Gadis berambut pendek itu menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar. Menatap Tetsuya penuh khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aida-san." Tetsuya mencoba tersenyum, walau sulit. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan jika perutnya terasa sangat mual. Melilit. Tetsuya ingin muntah. Tangannya mulai membekap mulut, serta menahan perutnya sendiri.

"T-toilet.." Suara parau penuh kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Tetsuya, saat si surai biru mulai berdiri dengan limbung dari duduknya. Di ikuti dengan Aida yang membantu menahan tubuh Tetsuya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo." Aida merangkul bahu Tetsuya. Berjalan dengan pelan, menuju pintu keluar gym; yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada toilet yang ada di luar. Melewati kedua tim yang kini sudah terengah-engah, karena bunyi peluit babak kesatu sudah berakhir.

Suara decitan sepatu terdengar sangat jelas mendekati Tetsuya dan Aida dengan tergesa-gesa. Dari ekor matanya, Tetsuya bisa melihat Aida tersenyum lega melihat sosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depan mereka tanpa Tetsuya sadari.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" Suara bariton itu memenuhi gendang telinga Tetsuya. Kembali membuat jantungnya berdebar beberapa kali karena nada penuh kekhawatiran terdengar. Si surai biru mengadah, untuk menatap sosok Seijuurou yang terlihat khawatir saat melihat wajah pucatnya.

"T-toilet..." Gumamam lirih Tetsuya terdengar pelan. Sungguh. Tetsuya ingin segera sampai ke toilet.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan cepat, Seijuurou menarik lengan Tetsuya. Merangkul erat pinggangnya, hingga Tetsuya kembali merasa kepalanya semakin pening akibat sentuhan yang Seijuurou layangkan.

"Tapi babak dua akan segera di mulai. Aku saja yang mengantar Kuroko." Aida menolak. Sebagai tamu, ia tidak ingin merepotkan tuan rumah.

"Tidak apa. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarkan Tetsuya ke ruang kesehatan. Kau kembali lah, Aida-san." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Aida, Seijuurou merangkul tubuh Tetsuya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Memapahnya dengan pelan. Meninggal Aida yang membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih, sebelum akhirnya menjauh. Membiarkan Seijuurou menjaga Tetsuya.

Perlu lima menit untuk mereka sampai di depan _wastafel_ yang ada di toilet. Tetsuya kembali menekan perutnya. Perasaan mual itu tiba-tiba saja hilang. Tapi rasa sakit di perut Tetsuya masih terasa. Tangan Tetsuya bergerak untuk menyentuh keran. Memutarnya, dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara bariton Seijuurou masih terdengar khawatir. Tetsuya bisa melihat lewat cermin, jika Seijuurou benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Terimakasih." Tetsuya berbalik. Menatap wajah Seijuurou yang kini menghela napasnya lega.

"Sudah makan?" Tetsuya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jujur. Ia memang belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi karena takut terlambat.

"Ikut aku." Seijuurou menarik lengan Tetsuya. Membuat si surai biru mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Seijuurou. Apalagi saat pertandingan berlangsung.

"Tapi pertandingan masih berlangsung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan." Dan Tetsuya membiarkan Seijuurou kembali menarik tangannya. Keluar dari toilet, dan membawa Tetsuya menelusuri SMA Rakuzan yang megah itu. Gedung sekolah Rakuzan memang mewah. Empat gedung bertingkat lima berjajar dengan membentuk lingkaran. Di sela-selanya terdapat beberapa taman kecil. Ruangan untuk ekstrakulikuler ada di belakang gedung. Dan kegiatan itu mempunyai ruangan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tertarik untuk masuk Rakuzan?" Pertanyaan Seijuurou membuyarkan decakan kagum Tetsuya.

"Tidak."

"Tetsuya benar-benar keras kepala." Sebelah tangan Seijuurou terulur untuk mengelus surai biru Tetsuya. Membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Manik _aquamarine_ Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali saat manik _heterechomia_ Seijuurou kembali menatapnya intens.

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya." Si surai biru diam. Enggan menjawab. Tetsuya hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila sekarang.

"Apa Tetsuya tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak." Tetsuya menggeleng penuh. Dan ia bisa melihat jika Seijuurou tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Tetsuya benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, ya?" Tangan Seijuurou beralih menyentuh pipi Tetsuya yang memerah. Kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tetsuya tidak menolak. Ia menikmati sentuhan kecil yang Seijuurou berikan.

"Tidak. aku membenci Akashi-kun." Kali ini, suara Tetsuya terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku tahu. Tetsuya tidak usah memperjelasnya." Seijuurou tersenyum getir. Ia tidak bisa menaklukan Tetsuya. Sudah jelas jika si surai biru itu membencinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya.

"Aku benci saat melihat Akashi-kun tertawa lepas bersama Mayuzumi-kun. Aku benci saat Akashi-kun tidak berada di sampingku. Aku benci saat Akashi-kun mengabaikanku. Aku benci saat kau peduli pada orang selain aku. Aku membencimu, Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya kali ini menaikan suaranya. Ia sedikit berteriak pada Seijuurou yang sekarang membulatkan _heterechomia_ miliknya, ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Tetsuya. Mulut Seijuurou terbuka kecil selama beberapa detik. Mencoba mencerna semua ucapan yang si surai biru layangkan.

"Kau membenciku karena hal itu?" Seijuurou mencoba bertanya. Memastikan.

"Ya. Dan aku juga benci saat berada di dekat Akashi-kun. Jantungku berdetak tidak stabil. Aku sampai berpikir jika mempunyai penyakit jantung!" Dan ucapan terakhir dari Tetsuya, membuat tawa Seijuurou meledak seketika. Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya benar-benar bisa membuatnya jatuh ke dasar jurang karena ketidakjujuran terhadap perasaan yang ia milik untuk Seijuurou.

"Jangan tertawa Akashi-kun! Tidak ada yang lucu di sini." Tetsuya menggeram. Tidak terima di tertawakan oleh Seijuurou. Ia sudah mencoba jujur pada perasaannya. Tapi apa yang di dapat? Seijuurou malah menertawakannya.

"Haha. Maafkan aku Tetsuya." Seijuurou menarik napasnya beberapa kali, agar ia tidak tertawa. Kedua tangannya bergerak, untuk mencengkram bahu Tetsuya. Hingga membuat si surai biru mengadah ke arahnya.

"Apa Tetsuya ingat dengan teori cinta yang aku ucapkan saat terakhir kita bertemu?" Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menikmati momen saat wajah Seijuurou semakin mendekat. Hingga Tetsuya bisa merasakan helaan napas Seijuurou menggelitik wajahnya.

"Itu artinya, Tetsuya sudah mengalami semuanya. Dan kesimpulannya adalah, Tetsuya mencintaiku. Sama seperti aku mencintai Tetsuya." Seijuurou terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari Tetsuya,yang sekarang menghela napasnya. Tanda menyerah.

"Uhmm.. A-aku mencintai Akashi-kun. Mungkin." Kali ini, Seijuurou yang menggeram mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Tetsuya. Mungkin? Sudah jelas sekali jika Tetsuya mencintainya. Tapi ia masih menyangkal. Sepertinya Seijuurou harus memberi Tetsuya sedikit pelajaran.

"Kau mencintaiku, dan itu absolut." Dan ucapan terakhir Seijuurou di tutup oleh kecupan singkat pada bibir _plum_ Tetsuya.

"Kita ada di luar. Nanti ada yang lihat Akashi-kun." Tetsuya berbisik di sela-sela bibir Seijuurou, saat si surai _crimson_ kembali mendaratkan kecupan di bibir.

"Tidak apa. Ini hukuman untuk Tetsuya." Dan Tetsuya membiarkan bibirnya kembali di kecup beberapa kali oleh Seijuurou. Ciuman bertubi-tubi tanpa lumatan yang terasa sangat lembut untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya menyukai sentuhan tulus yang Seijuurou berikan lewat ciuman lembut itu. Ciuman mereka kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang selalu di lakukan dengan penuh gebu dan memaksa yang selalu di lakukan Seijuurou. Kali ini, ciuman mereka benar-benar penuh cinta, dan berbagi kerinduaan di dalamnya. Tetsuya bahkan tidak peduli jika nanti ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka. Tetsuya hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan kecil Seijuurou yang di rindukannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Tetsuya mengerti sekarang, ia mencintai Seijuurou dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

 **FIN**

 **Anjirr ini gaje. Sumpah ini gaje. Maafin gue tamatnya gini. Gue ga paham kenapa jadi kayak ini. ga nyambung yah? Ember. Tapi gapapalah yang penting ini gue selesein. Soalnya gue ga punya bakat buat alternative canon. Pasti bawaannya itu mentok di tengah-tengah. Jadi tolong harap maklum. Apa daya aku hanya seorang writers abal abal yang kalo nulis jarang bikin plot. Wkwk**

 **Jadi sampai jumpa di cerita abal aku selanjutnya. Eh sumpah ye, sekarang nyari asupan akakuro susahnya minta ampun. Anime sama manga tamat, tapi please otp jangan ampe karam dong yah. Jangan pada pindah haluan ke skating/? Padahal gue jg demen di skating/? Wkwk. Gue skrng nyari djs knb mau yg akakuro, aokise, midotaka, jarang amat aada yang update. Jadi suka miris. Begitupun dengan FF ;(**

 **Jadi ya sudahlah. Berkenankah berkomentar atas tamatnya ff ga jelas ini?**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
